Do you wanna hide a body
by WonderfulWizOfOz
Summary: Elsa goes mad and kills a man...What happens when Anna finds out


**_Hola my lil chicklings c: I have returned Ha! Anyway just recently I have become obsessed with Frozen, so I wanna create a fanfic :D but this isnt just a "Friendly" fanfic about Frozen, this is a horror/Short story about A person killing people soooo yeah :P I am currently on my iPod so there may be some errors so just help me along her and just forget about them ;) anywho without further ado I present to you...Do you wanna hide a body?_**

Elsa fell to her feet as the wind bit her face in whipping fury. Blood soaked the hem of Her dress as she tried to remain calm.

"This is all a terrible night mare." Elsa said to herself closing her eyes tightly.

To Elsa's horror, she opened her eyes to still see the blood soaking her feet and her dress.

Elsa fell back, accidentally placing her hand in a blood puddle. She lift her hand up feeling the warm, sticky, blood stain her hand, the deep crimson burning through her vision.

She screamed, her scream piercing through the blizzard that she had created. She felt the guilt pull her deeper and deeper by the minute...If she was never born she would of never killed this man...this poor poor man.

The death was still fresh in her mind...how she had killed the man down to what the color of the socks he was wearing.

She was all alone in her castle, just minding her own business. It was a fairly nice day out, the snow glistened against the harsh shine of the sun looking like shimmering jewels.

Elsa was fascinated by what she had created.

"Why haven't I done this before? Letting everything go I such a good feeling knowing that everyone can't judge you on how you act...I was getting so sick of acting like a perfect little girl." Elsa smiled at the fact that she's alone and free to do whatever she'd like.

Soon, this would all change. A knock startled Elsa jumping her out of her deep thoughts. She hurriedly walked down her stairs with a quizzical look, opening her large castle doors.

A Man stood there, his face bright as a cherry. He looked pained as he slowly removed his hat.

"M-Ma'am? C-Can I come i-in it's f-freezing out h-here" The man's jaw clattered as he made a effort to talk.

"Do you know...Do you know who I am?" Elsa asked afraid.

The man shook his head, Frowning.

"I b-Believe not m'am" the man shook.

Elsa stopped for a second, her heart beating fast. If she let the man in he'd find out about her...but if she left him out here...He'd die.

"Uh...I-I can't" Elsa backed up.

The man's frown deepened, "But please I beg of you" the man toke a step forward.

Elsa backed up further, "Please leave, I-I can't let you in here"

The man kept walking forward, "Please I-I'll give y-you anything!" The man pleaded.

"N-No! Please! I-I'll fasten you a warm jacket or something I-I...you just can't be here you must leave!" Elsa shook.

The man also shook, a blizzard started to whip through the open door...Freezing the man even more.

"PLEASE I-I NEED TO KEEP WARM!" The man cried.

Elsa was baffled by the crying of the man, so much it made her angry.

"I CANNOT LET YOU IN HERE THEY'LL FIND ME!" Elsa roared, the anger bottling up deep inside of her..

The man's Face contorted into madness. "Why are you...s-so heartless?"

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, "Leave, Leave now!" Elsa pointed out the door.

"Why..P-Please I-I'll die out t-there!" The man feel to his knees.

"LEAVE!" Elsa screamed.

"Help me...p-please...P-PLEASE!" The man begged.

"I SAID LEAVEEE!"

Elsa's anger exploded and she thrusted her hands out, the man's voice suddenly caught in his throat as a Ice spear ripped through his chest.

Elsa screamed and fell backwards, backing away from the scene. Her body felt like it was exploding, Madness driving her deeper and deeper by the minute.

The mans body slid down the ice shard, blood dying the blue into red. His face twisted into horror, His eyes open staring at Elsa.

Elsa forced the spike off of the Man Elsa screamed even more from the sickening sound of his body sliding off of it. His body fell to the ground, he rolled over onto his stomach. Blood poured from his body spreading throughout the room.

All of this still fresh in her mind, ripping through everything else. She has to hide the body! Before anyone finds out about the man.

Elsa looked down at her blood stained hand, she held the hand to her chest before standing back up.

"But where will I hide it?" Elsa said shakily out loud.

Elsa looked all over the place... Nothing, Nowhere to hide to a body.

"ELSA?!" A voice screamed

Elsa looked over to see Anna standing in the doorway, Shock plastered on her face.

"A-Anna!" Elsa shouted shielding the body from Anna's Sight...But it was too late.

"E-Elsa what did you d-do to the poor man?!" Anna pointed at the dead carcass.

"I-It's not what I-it looks like.. h-he just..." Elsa stuttered.

"Elsa your full of blood! Oh my god..." Anna walked into the castle.

"N-N-No you have to stay outside Anna!" Elsa pushed Anna outside again.

"No! I wanna see what happened!" Anna stormed past Elsa.

Suddenly Anna gasped in horror, " OH MY GOD ELSA YOU KILLED HIM?!"

Elsa ran inside and cried out, "IT WAS A ACCIDENT I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE! AND HE WOULDN'T GO!"

"SO YOU KILLED HIM?!" Anna shouted

"N-NO IT WAS A ACCIDENT!" Elsa fell to her knees sobbing, covering her face.

Anna backed away from the scene, but before she could leave, Kristoff and Olaf burst through the door.

"What's going-" Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks.

Elsa looked up from her hands, blood now smeared across her cheeks.

Olaf screeched in horror, "IS THAT MAN D-DEAD?"

"You killed him!" Kristoff exclaimed

"I-I-I" Elsa stammered

Anna cried out, and pushed Elsa over slapping her.

"HOW COULD YOU! HE WAS A INNOCENT MAN!" Anna pulled on Elsa's hair.

Elsa cried out in pain, and pushed her sister off of her.

"Oh my god please! Please! Have mercy on me! It was a accident I swear!" Elsa got up backing away from everyone.

"We have to tell someone Elsa!" Kristoff bit his lip.

"It's the right thing t-to do!" Olaf added in.

"NO! You mustn't!" Elsa begged.

"We have to Elsa" Spat Anna.

"Please! NO!" Elsa grabbed Anna's ankles. Anna kicked Elsa away, accidently kicking her in the nose.

Blood fluently flowed from Elsa's nose as she fell backwards. The blood mixed with the other blood, as it ran from her nose down her neck and to her dress.

Elsa sat up against the wall, "Anna, P-Please!" Elsa begged

Anna looked at Elsa, Staring at her "Why would I help a killer?"

Elsa cried out "But Im your sis-sister!"

Anna stared coldly at Elsa, "Not anymore..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Anna turned and started walking torwards the door, Kristoff and Olaf joined. Before they could leave, Elsa extended a hand and froze the door...Sealing it tight.

Anna Gasped, "Elsa what?-" Anna turned around.

"I can't l-let you go!" Elsa closed her eyes as tears found their way down her cheeks.

"So your gonna hold us captive?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Anna fell to her knees, "Elsa..."

Elsa crawled over to Anna, "A-Anna?"

Suddenly Anna brought out a ice shard, thrusting it forward. Elsa fell backwards fleeing the room and up the staircase.

Anna followed after her ice shard in her hand.

Elsa ran up to the top of the castle trapped, "ANNA PLEASE!"

Anna ran towards Elsa thrusting the ice shard forward again, "ELSA WHY'D YOU DO IT?!"

Wind whipped every which direction, sending snow flurries in a swirling mass.

Kristoff and Olaf ran up the staircase, but before they could do anything Elsa made a barrier.

"Th-This is our fight" Elsa said.

Anna and Elsa exchanged glances at each other.

"Anna...Please this isn't you!" Elsa dodged another thrust from the ice shard.

"Killing a man isn't you Elsa!" Anna sliced the ice shard about,  
missing Elsa.

"Anna! St-Stop please!"Anna continued to slice.

"Not until your done!" Anna said

Then, A pain ripped throughout Elsa's body, as the ice shard sliced her side.

Elsa fell to the ground yelping in pain like a wounded dog. She looked up at Anna, her eyes shinning with fresh tears.

"Anna..." Elsa held her deep gash,

Anna dropped the ice shard, "Oh my...E-Elsa"

Kristoff banged his fists against the ice wall, Elsa and Anna barely hearing his cries.

Elsa cried, "Anna..."

Anna covered her mouth, "Elsa!"

"Finnish me Anna...Kill me..now" Elsa shook.

Anna gasped out and fell to her knees, "Elsa...But-" Anna was interrupted by Elsa's finger.

"Shhh...j-just do it...Im a cold blooded murder..." Elsa chocked out inbetween sobs

Anna shook her head, "N-No...I-I love you"

Elsa frowned, "Im not your sister..."

Anna's eyes closed her eyes her heart thumping wildly against her chest like a drum.

"I-Im sorry...I was..under pressure...I'm so so so stupid...oh why?! I'm sorry Elsa...I'm so sorry" Anna held Elsa's bloody hand.

"Kill me Anna..." Elsa whispered.

"Elsa..." Anna sobbed.

"Just...Do it..It's going to h-happen anyway..." Elsa shook uncontrollably.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Anna asked

" You know the consequence of killing some one in Arendell.." Elsa swallowed hard.

"O-Oh..." Anna sniffled.

Elsa shifted, "Anna...Please...I'd rather be with you when I die..."

Anna stood up, "I can't k-kill you Elsa...that'll make me a killer...And I'll have to d-die.."

Elsa looked up, "Then Hide my body...It's okay Anna."

Anna sobbed out, "That's terrible..."

"Hide my body...bury me in my icy grave...seal my fate Anna." Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed it.

Anna shook her head once more, "I-I can't Elsa..."

"Then I'll do it"

"No y-you can't!"

"I have to.." Elsa crawled over and grabbed the ice shard.

"Then I'll go with you!" Anna grabbed the ice shard from Elsa.

"Anna..." Elsa frowned

"Im not going to be alone.." Anna bit her lip.

"You have..that man...and Olaf..." Elsa swallowed hard

Anna managed a smile, "Kristoff..."

Elsa nodded, "Yes Kristoff..."

Anna frowned again, "Elsa..my world is nothing without my sister, even if we hate or love each other...either way I'm nothing without you...your all I have left."

A tear escaped Elsa's eye, "Anna..."

Anna grabbed the Ice shard wiping it off. Anna held it up to the light, The light caught it just right as it shone like a diamond. The light created a rainbow of colors and it splashed against Anna's face. Elsa smiled and sat up slowly. She pulled out her braid, shaking her hair as it cascaded down her back in a platinum waterfall.

The banging stopped on the Ice barrier, as Kristoff and Olaf watched confused.

Anna looked over at Elsa, "I've never really saw your hair down like that, it's beautiful."

Elsa shakily sat up even more, holding her side, "Anna...please,..can I hold you one more time?"

Anna looked into Elsa's eyes. Anna cried out and ran over to Elsa, hugging her tightly. She felt like she was four again, like she was going to build a snowman with Elsa. How they'd always hug and laugh and play in the snow during winter.

They held each other for what it felt like hours, Savoring the feeling of Sisterly love. Elsa's hair softly blew in the wind, neither of them noticed that the storm had died...and how warm it was.

"I'll g-go first" Elsa held Anna's hand.

Anna frowned, "O-ok"

Elsa slowly grabbed the Shard from Anna, holding it above her bracing herself for the death to come.

Anna suddenly cried out, "At the same time...I'm sorry..please?"

Elsa looked over at Anna sadly and handed her the ice shard, "O-ok..I'll make one.."

Elsa blew a icy blast of ice shards beside her, she snapped one off and held it to her chest.

"This is so messed up...but worth it..I guess." Anna shrugged

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand, "Okay on three?"

Anna looked over at Elsa "On three"

Anna bit her lip, "One"

Elsa closed her eyes raising the ice shard, "Two"

"Three" The shards came down.

The sun shone hot, feeling like it was almost burning you. The birds chirped loudly and flew about. The smell of grass filled the air. The snow was melting away, The waters flowed freely and the ducks quacked. The wispy clouds showed themselves like white strokes of paint against a blue canvas.

This was all so evident to everyone in Arendell...But to the Queen and Princess of Arendell, all that mattered to them was each other...nothing else.

Nothing else can separate sisterly love...  
Nothing.

Just then a flower sprang out of the melting snow, Blooming into a beautiful rose. It's red popping out of the snow, it's thrones sharp. Just then a little girl goes to pick it, a small girl with ginger braids. She bends down to pick it but pricks her finger, she cries out as a small bead of blood dots her finger. A larger girl runs over to her, the girls hair a platinum blonde. The girl consoles the littler one holding the finger and wrapping it with a band aid kissing the booboo. The littler girl smiles and hugs the blonde girl, giggling. They walk off holding hands, leaving the rose behind.

**_The End_**

**_(AN) So :) WHAT'cha think :3 was it good?! Pwease pwease pweasssse leave comments below! Thank chu! Goodbye and untill next time my little chicklings,_**


End file.
